


I Dont Know

by soph1098



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soph1098/pseuds/soph1098
Summary: The events of Rosslyn as told by twooriginal characters.





	I Dont Know

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

"Hey Jo." Jake Seaborn said. He was sitting in his dad doing homework.   
"My dad and I are heading out so I thought I'd say goodbye." Jo Lyman said.  
"It's like 5 o'clock." He half stated half questioned.   
"Yeah apparently he wants to get work done." Jo said rolling her eyes.  
"He wants to get work done by leaving work?" Jake asked.  
"Don't question my dad’s logic I find life becomes easier when you don't." Jo said.  
"Ok. Bye." Jake managed to get out before the Secret Service came in and announced that it was lock down.  
"Ugh are we ever not on lock down." Jo said.  
"Sometimes, probably." Jake said. Jumping up to see if they were on total lock down or you can walk around but not leave lock down.

After a minute they headed to the mess because they had time to kill and Josh was there. He was and was talking about religious fanaticism. 

"Hey guys. Everyone this is my daughter Jo Lyman and Sam Seaborn's son Jake. You guys can ask them question if you want." Josh said enthusiastically.   
"So you guys are friends with Zoe Barlett?" A girl with red hair asked.  
"Jo is I'm more like their annoying little cousin." Jake said earning a laugh.  
"Were you guys a Rosslyn?" The girl asked causing Jo to tense up.  
"Yeah we were." Jo said.   
"Was it scary?“ A girl asked

1 year before...

The gunfire rang through the air. Jo pushed Jake and Charlie to the ground. Luckily for her niether of them were to heavy. She scanned the ground from her veiw point looking for anything.

Jake pause his body freezing at the sound of gunfire. He had heard it before just not in years so long it seemed like a distant memory. Thank god for Jo pushing him down or the chances of him moving were none.

"Jo what just happened?" Jake said shaking.  
"We just got shot at Spartacus." Jo replied.  
"Why?" Jake said.  
"I don't know." Jo said reminding herself that Jake was only 14.  
"Okay. I'm going to find my dad." Jake said regaining his smile that drove girls to pine after him.  
"Me too." Jo yelled after him as he headed toward the open gates.

As Jake walked through the open gate. He saw Josh leaning up against a wall. Then he saw the blood. Jake wasn't squeamish or anything just the smell and look of the blood of someone he cared about made him want to throw up.

"Help." Jake yelled his voice shaking.  
"We need a doctor." Jake yelled as Toby arrived next to him.


End file.
